


Curing his space phobia

by antrazi



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to this prompt: "Bones/Kirk, curing his space phobia" on the community commentfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing his space phobia

Jim mustered his friend and sighed internally.

Bones was running around his sickbay, agrivating his nurses.

He knew Bones couldn't help himself. He had been busy the whole time, working against time and a flood of injured people and Vulcan refugees who needed attention and a ship full of psychatrists belonging to telepathic and empathic species, depite them thinking Vulcans were above that.

Now all the injured were in their beds, the nurses had everything under control, the refugees were taken care of asmuch as possible and Bones McCoy had nothing else to do for the moment with the Enterprise limping home to Sol.

Now he had time to think. About the fact that he was in space.

There was a bit of humor somewhere that a space phobic went to Starfleet. Even better, said space phobic had all his phobias confirmed by his first flight.

Jim needed to get his friend out of Sickbay.

He needed to give him some good memories of space before the good Doctor was never able to leave a planet again without a complete sedation.

And he needed to do something before the nurses under the lead of nurse Chapel lynched their CMO for distracting them.

Jim remembered this little place in the belly of Engineering that had zero gravity due to the ships design.

He had a few ideas what to do there to cure Bones of this phobia and give him happy memories.

He repressed the very dirty grin that would alarm his friend to his plan.

"Hm, Bones, you have a bit time, now?


End file.
